Sonya Sanders
Sonya Sanders is the only daughter of werewolf parents, Oliver Sanders and Amy Larson . She is part of a werewolf pack known as the Silver Fangs led by Christian and is good friends with her fellow pack members, Chadwick, Rohan, and Kai who were like brothers to her and Isabelle, who she saw as a mother figure a while after their parents passed away due to being killed by werewolf hunters. History Sonya Sanders was born on February 12, 2004. Her parents, Oliver and Amy, were the Alpha wolves of their pack, the Silver Fangs, that included Christian, Chadwick's parents, Isabelle, Rohan's parents, and Kai's parents. Along with managing their pack, Oliver and Amy co-own a very successful fashion company, Sanders' Designs, a company passed from many generations of the Sanders family line and Oliver had inherited from his father. When she was at the age of 13, her parents, Oliver and Amy, were killed by werewolf hunters leaving Sonya an orphan. The family house and the company was left to her but due being a minor could receive until she was of age. Isabelle, a best friend of Sonya's mother, was named guardian to temporarily control the inheritance until the time when Sonya is not a minor anymore. A few months after the funeral of her parents, the Silver Fangs pack has been reformed again with Christian as the Alpha wolf after beating the rest of the remaining members in a duel. Sonya,Chadwick, Rohan, and Kai, all around age 13-14, also joins the pack also as werewolves after officially experiencing their wolf change over the few months after the funeral of Sonya's parents, Oliver and Amy. Living with Isabelle/ Being part of the newly reformed Silver Fangs pack For the rest of her later years, Sonya had a peaceful childhood living with Isabelle who provided care and comfort and with whatever she needed. She also eventually became good close friends with her fellow pack members, Chadwick, Rohan, and Kai. Unlike with Chadwick, Rohan, Kai, Sonya had trouble controlling herself when in her werewolf form and almost mauled Kai to death in a friendly duel. Christian was upset with this situation and felt that Sonya was weak and threatened to kick her out of the pack if she does not learn to control her wolf form soon. Isabelle, hearing this, decides to convince Christian to not go with this decision and she will help Sonya herself. After a few years training with Isabelle, she has finally is able to control her wolf side. Once Sonya became of age, she was now allowed to gain her inheritance of the family house and fashion company. However she decided to let Isabelle manage the company for a couple more years and watch over the family house to attend college after getting a full ride scholarship to Stanford for business school feeling it was not time for here to take over the reigns of the company with her inexperience. Isabelle disagreed with this decision and try to convince Sonya to change her mind about it and was forced to accept this decision. During her years of college, she kept in touch with her mother figure almost every week and also fell in love with a fellow classmate, Jasper Hunter while Isabelle around the time Sonya was away managed the company falling in love with a fellow co-worker, Lucas Masterson, marrying him in a wedding ceremony in which Sonya attend during her second year of college during summer vacation and had a son with him. Returning back to her hometown After finishing business school, she returns back to her family home and arranges a partnership with Isabelle to be co-owners of the Sanders' Designs, feeling that Isabelle should be a part of this company because of her dedication of working so hard to keep her parents' afloat and successfully all those years when being a minor could not watch over it. Isabelle tries to decline the offer feeling that the company does not truly belong to her and should only stay in the Sanders' family. Sonya begs for her to accept the offer and eventually caves in due to the pouty face put on by Sonya that could not be rejected. With Isabelle by her side, Sonya finally starts her job at Sanders' Designs and over time its sales increase every year. Present Day In 2030, Sonya gets into big trouble when she accidentally kills Jasper in her werewolf form, believing that he cheated on her with another woman. Knowing that her blood sample could be identified by the the San Francisco Police Department and could be arrested for murder, she asks Chadwick, who is now her current roommate at an apartment complex she was living in, to help her with the situation. Chadwick and Sonya have a big argument because the situation could expose the existence of werewolves to the public but agrees to help her to leave town. Unfortunately,the next day, her body is found dead killed in the same way she had killed her fiance a little while after mid-morning with a note on her body saying admitting she was the culprit of the murder of Jasper. Silver Fangs Fellow Pack Members under Christian's leadership * Rohan Strauer(leaves pack in late May 2021) * Kenji Atashi(deceased around summer of 2021) * Hikari Fumiki(deceased around summer of 2021) * Kent Merrick(died in 2026) * Grace Merrick(died in 2026) * Johan Strauer(leaves pack in 2027) * Anna Morris-Strauer(leaves pack in 2027) * Isabelle Reddings * Sonya Sanders(killed in October 2030 by Tobias under orders by Christian) * Chadwick Merrick * Kai Atashi * Josephine Aragon * Tobias * Richie * Eveline * Caleb